It's the FAYZ, Baby
by MadHope
Summary: Set after Plague. It's been six months, but Diana has already had her baby... And it doesn't look anything like Caine! It happens to have blond hair.. Will the baby make it with everyone hating his father? Will Diana be able to handle the pressure? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! What's goin' on? ;) Alrighty, so I read the Gone series (obviously) and I really want the next book! butttt I have to wait :) Anyways, even though they're really messed up, both as themselves and together, the couple Diana and Drake has intrigued me for some reason... probably cause I hate Caine after the last book BUTTFACE! Urghhhhhhhhhhhhh :O**

**...**

**anyways... :) I hope you like this! It's set after the last book... um... Plague, I think? yeah... there may be some things off, yes I know, but please ignore them :) I'm not the best with technical stuffs... anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been six months. Six months since Caine had come back and saved Perdido Beach. Six months since he had named himself king, and since Sam had taken almost half of the Perdido Beach kids and taken them to the Lake. Among those who had gone with him, surprisingly, was Diana, recently on Caine's side. Also among those was the boy she had just a few weeks ago after coming to Perdido Beach. She should have sensed it earlier. She should have known. But when Diana first caught sight of the baby she birthed, a sense of dread filled her. It was a beautiful baby boy, with dark, chocolate brown eyes… and feathery, light blond hair.<p>

There was a lot of speculation going on about the baby. The annoying girl, Taylor, chalked it up to Diana being less-than-a-saint, to put it nicely, which Taylor didn't. Only a few, like Sam, Astrid, Orc, Howard, Dekka, knew the truth. The face of the boy that terrorized them was still etched in their memories, and also in the boy's face. And that made the small baby one of the most hated people in the new area of the FAYZ.

* * *

><p>The kids in Perdido Beach were miserable. This, of course, was normal, but things had gotten slightly… uncomfortable, with Caine in charge. Every time they passed him, they had to stop and bow, and always address him as 'King Caine' or 'Your Majesty'. Anyone who disregarded these rules would be punished by Caine's 'Police Crew', much like how it had been with Orc and Howard before. But now it was made up of a few seventh and eighth graders armed with pipes and baseball bats.<p>

Just then those kids were resting behind one of their houses, sitting around smoking a joint. They past it around, laughing and cussing obnoxiously. One kid, though, was completely silent, and made the others pass the joint around him, never taking a hit. No one knew who this boy was, but he wore long gloves and a Halloween mask. Anytime anyone tried to take his mask off or his gloves, they were quickly dealt a blow to the throat or face by the butt of the kid's rifle. One of the older kids, a scrawny, creepy kid named Gray, suddenly grinned.

"Did you hear about the baby that chick had over at the Lake?" A few of them laughed, others looked confused.

"Yeah, that one who used to be Caine's," another kid, a chubby boy named Jack, announced, taking a hit and passing it, "Diana, I think." The silent boy, who they had named Clown because of his mask, suddenly perked up. Gray was the first to notice.

"Do you know her?" Clown hesitated before nodding. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, well first everyone thought it was Caine's, but then she had it and the thing's got blond hair."

"Are you sure Caine wasn't born with blond hair?" one kid piped up. Gray shook his head, taking another hit.

"No man, I doubt it. Besides, a lot of people say it doesn't even look like him." Just then Clown stood. Everyone looked at him expectantly, but he just turned and walked away.

"Hey, where ya goin?" There was no answer, and the masked boy disappeared around a corner.

* * *

><p>Clown walked down the empty streets slowly, his mind wandering. He had known Diana was pregnant, and the thought crossed his mind, but then he just figured it was Caine's. He could remember the time clearly. But it was only about six months now since he found out she was pregnant, and she already had the kid… And now they were saying the kid had blond hair. There was no mistaking it. But now what to do? Clown thought a moment, and then felt a smirk grow on his face. Time to visit the princess.<p>

* * *

><p>Diana sighed, bouncing the baby on her leg as she fed him from her chest. Every so often John would come by with some of the babies from the daycare and ask for milk. At first she said no way, but when the boy told her about how the youngest were starting to starve, she finally gave in. Most days Diana just sat inside. The old her was almost gone completely; now the Diana everyone knew was a tired, warn-out, silent girl with too much on her plate. Some, like Taylor, said it was her own fault. Most agreed to this, but still held sympathy and never said it aloud.<p>

Shockingly, Diana seemed to have nothing to say back to whatever Taylor spouted her way whenever the girls crossed paths, or whenever someone told Diana the rumors the other girl was spreading. She just simply shrugged and walked away. There were more important things to deal with. Diana sighed again, shifting the tiny boy in her arms so he was more comfortable. There was no doubt in her mind who the boy looked like, and she knew people like Sam knew, also. It was too bad the boy's father was probably the most hated person in the FAYZ; it would make it hard on him growing up. _If he's able to grow up,_ Diana thought.

Her mind went to his father. She still remembered the night as if it was yesterday.

_He smirked at her, and she glared back._

_ "Get out."_

_ "Make me."_

The memory still made her face flush with anger, embarrassment, and… something else, though she didn't know what it was so denied it was there. Either way he was most likely never to come back, or at least not any time soon. He probably didn't even know about the kid.

That's what everyone called him; Kid. Diana had never before thought about having kids, so she hadn't known any names, and the ones the others said didn't seem to fit, so she and the others called him 'the baby' or 'Kid'. Diana patted the baby's pat soothingly, brushing through his thin blond hair with her fingers. Just another life born into the FAYZ.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo? It's short, I know, but I hope you liked it :) If you have any suggestions, let me know! Umm... oh, and this probably won't be a lot about Sam vs. Caine or any of that stuff, mostly it'll just be about what's going on with Diana, Drake, and the baby :) Obviously the other characters will come into the story, just let me know the people you want to be in it! Anyways, Review and stuff! BYES!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again :) I thought about this a while and I got confused a moment, but then I got unconfused again :) My sister called my cat chubby :O buttface... anyways :) This one is a lot longer than the other one... I think... o.O yeah... But I hope you like it ^^ wellll... I can't really think of anything else to say, soooo...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Diana sat in the kitchen, feeding the Kid once again. She could barely keep her eyes open; the baby boy had woken her up twice in the middle of the night crying, and each time she'd had to stay up around ten minutes to help him get back to sleep. Sam had come by earlier to check on her.<p>

Though Diana knew what Sam had been through because of the baby's father, Sam was one of the only ones who didn't call him an 'it' or look at him in disgust. Often he would look at the boy's face and shiver a bit, or rub his shoulder where a scar still was, but other than that was shockingly better than most. He was a good person, Diana decided. And it made her wonder why she hadn't realized it before. Just then there was a knock on the door, and Diana sighed. Thankfully the Kid was done feeding, so she closed her blouse and stood, shifting the baby on her arm.

"Come in," she shouted, suddenly too tired. The sound of the door opening and closing came, and she walked into the living room. And then halted.

"What the hell…? Who the hell are you?" It looked to be a boy, though she couldn't tell much more since he wore long, black gloves and a clown mask. Diana glared at him accusingly, holding her boy tighter to her chest.

"That's no way to treat a guest." The voice sounded eerily familiar and gave her chills up her back, but she couldn't quite place it; she had been so out of it lately, it was lucky she recognized her own voice. Diana's glare hardened.

"You'd better say want you want or get out, or—"

"Or what?"

"I'll get Sam." The mask moved as the boy shook his head and took a step forward.

"Now, I would have thought you'd learned to stop hiding behind the leader boys, princess." Diana froze, and her blood ran cold.

"D-Drake…"

* * *

><p>He found the house Diana lived in easily. Kids looked at him weird, and he was sure that at least one of them would run and tell Sammy boy, but Drake didn't care. Just then he had other things to deal with. The psychopath wasn't completely sure of what he'd do once he got there, but he'd brought along his rifle just in case he felt like spilling some blood. Which, if anyone knew Drake, was more likely than not.<p>

Drake considered busting down the door and walking in, but decided to knock on the door instead; no use drawing more unwanted attention to himself. There was a shout to come inside and he entered, closing the door behind him. The house was small but relatively clean. Just then he heard footsteps and turned to see Diana standing there, looking slightly surprised and very confused. She was a complete wreck from the last time he'd seen her; it seems she was even skinnier despite the fact that she'd had the baby, her hair was a mess, her dark eyes sullen and tired.

This appearance was slightly shunted aside when Diana hugged the little bundle she carried to her chest and glared at him with those still-fierce eyes. Drake suddenly realized she'd asked him something while he was thinking and quickly answered, "That's no way to treat a guest." He watched her frown and knew she recognized his voice, if just slightly. Apparently she couldn't decide from where as she continued.

"You'd better say what you want or get out, or—"

"Or what?" She seemed to hesitate a moment.

"I'll get Sam." Drake shook his head, a motion she could see with the mask, and took a leisurely step forward.

"Now, I would have thought you'd learned to stop hiding behind the leader boys, princess." To his satisfaction, Diana's eyes widened, reminding him of a doe's eyes, and she seemed frozen.

"D-Drake…" Said boy pulled off the mask and let it fall to the floor, revealing sandy blond hair and a smirk. Slowly he pulled off his gloves with one hand, letting her see the long whip he had in replacement of his arm.

Diana was rooted to the spot as Drake smirked at her, his gloves falling on the floor beside him with his mask.

"You…" Drake's smirk grew and he held out his arms in an open gesture.

"Miss me?" Suddenly Diana glared at him and took a step back, turning slightly to try and hide her baby from his view.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Drake glared back at her.

"You know why I'm here, Ladris." Diana's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah? Well you can't have him, _Merwin._" Drake's eyes flashed dangerously and he took a few steps forward, his whip twitching. Diana immediately took steps back, holding the baby even closer that she had to make sure she wasn't smothering him. Suddenly Drake paused a moment, his eyes narrowed in speculation at the bundle in her arms.

"Him, huh?" It was silent as Diana didn't respond. Drake's eyes hardened.

"Let me see him." Diana's eyes hardened right back. The boy was slightly happy and slightly annoyed that the fire had not completely gone out in the girl, that she still had that spark in her.

"You're not going to hurt him. Get out." Drake growled and took another step forward, which she answered by taking a step back.

"Let me see him!"

"Only if you promise not to hurt him!" Drake was so surprised by the emotion in Diana's voice that he missed that she'd just tried to bargain with him, and Drake did not bargain. He looked her over with scrutinizing eyes.

"What happened to you?" Diana sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, let me see… Maybe, I had a baby? Does that sound like something that 'happened' to me?" It was Drake's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I won't hurt it, just show me."

"Him," Diana corrected snappily, but turned a bit towards him and did not move away when Drake slowly approached her, his eyes on the life in her arms. He came about an inch away and stopped. Large brown eyes stared up at him, and he was once again reminded of a doe.

Drake had killed a doe once. Watched the life go out of its eyes. He couldn't see him killing this small, helpless creature, though. His familiar sandy blond hair lay in a mess around his head like a halo, and he looked up at him in wonder.

Diana watched the whole seen carefully, keeping close watch of Drake's whip and face, to make sure he wasn't planning on hurting her baby. When he didn't Diana relaxed a bit, and noticed Drake's face was filled with child-like wonder that mirrored the baby's. It was then that Diana really noticed the extreme resemblance between the two, though the baby did also carry some of her traits.

Just then the baby reached up a small, chubby hand, reaching for his father's face. Drake's eyes widened, and Diana's did, also, at the thought of what Drake might do. They both took a step back at the same time, and the boy's hand hung empty in the hair for a moment before retracting. Drake stared at the baby for a moment and then turned his gaze away, unsure. Diana watched him hesitantly, bouncing the baby slightly from nerves.

* * *

><p>Hannah Jenkins had just discovered the camera in her friend's house when she found the scene. She was six years old and carried her dad's army knife wherever she went. Sometimes she didn't understand what was happening, but Edilio had taught her to always be prepared for anything. Hannah wandered through the small town—if you could call it that—by the lake, looking for more things to take pictures of. She'd already taken pictures of the water, the sun (which burned her eyes to wear she was seeing spots for an entire two minutes), some of the other kids, and the boats.<p>

Now she was looking for something new, something fresh. Just then she heard voices and turned to one of the houses. Slowly she crept up and peaked in the window. There was a girl in there she recognized from around the Lake holding a baby, looking at a boy standing across from her. Hannah was short, so the ledge of the window obscured her vision of the rest of the boy—specifically, his whip hand.

Hannah was a scared child, so whenever Drake came to town she was either hiding in her home or hiding in the hospital with Dahra. She'd heard Drake's name before and heard of his terrible whip hand, but had never seen him before herself. That was why she didn't recognized him now as the two kids bickered back and forth, though Hannah couldn't completely hear what they were saying.

Finally they stopped fighting and the older girl—Diana, Hannah remembered—let the boy come closer and look down at the baby. _This is it!_ Hannah realized with a jolt as the boy looked down at the baby in wonder and the girl looked at him with some expression Hannah couldn't quite place.

She pulled her camera out of her pocket and held it up, pressing the button. There was a small _beep_ and Hannah immediately ducked down, waiting for there to be yelling and for them to come after her. Surprisingly, it was silent, and Hannah risked peaking over the ledge again. The two—three, including the baby—were in the same pose, having not noticed her and seeming to be stuck where they were. Hurriedly Hannah sneaked away, clutching the camera close to her chest with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Edilio was walking around the lake, checking to make sure everything was ok, when he suddenly saw one of the little girls running towards him. She was scrawny—like most in the FAYZ—with bright red hair and light brown eyes. Just then she had a huge smile on her face and when she spotted him, it grew even wider.<p>

"Edilio!" she exclaimed, waiting a moment to catch her breath before shoving a camera in his face, a triumphant grin on her face, "Look at the cute picture I got! Isn't it sweet?" Edilio looked at the picture, and his entire body turned cold.

"Where did you get this?" Edilio demanded. Hannah frowned, confused why he seemed so upset over a harmless picture.

"At that lady Diana's house, but—" The girl didn't get to finish her sentence when suddenly Edilio was racing off, her camera still clutched in his hand. Hannah blinked and then huffed before walking off to find something else to do.

* * *

><p>Sam closed the door to Astrid's room and let out a sigh. It had been six months since Little Pete had died, and six months since Astrid had last spoken. All she did was murmur and sob. She never came out of her room, and he practically had to force her to eat whatever he could give her. The old Astrid, the strong, independent, happy Astrid was completely gone now, and Sam had no clue what to do. He walked to the front of the boathouse and looked out towards the lake.<p>

How he wanted so bad to go swimming… Just then he heard a shout and turned to see Edilio running towards him. Sam let out another small sigh under his breath as he waited for him. There was always something going on, always a problem. But the look on Edilio's face made him fill with dread. That pale look like he'd seen a ghost, and Sam wouldn't be surprised if his hands were shaking. Edilio finally reached him and he swallowed before holding something out. Frowning, Sam took the small digital camera from him and clicked a random button. The black screen suddenly lit up, and what he saw made his blood run ice cold, and the camera almost slipped from his hands.

"A little girl, Hannah, said she took this picture at Diana's house," Edilio said, speaking quickly though he was numb all over, "She seemed fine and she came to me, so I don't think he knows she saw him." Sam didn't respond and didn't move a muscle. Edilio grabbed his shoulder and shook it violently, gaining attention from his friend immediately.

"Dude, he might try to hurt Diana and the baby," he told him meaningfully. He was one of the few that had seen Drake enough to know the resemblance to the baby was too much for coincidence. Sam nodded, his face hardening as he finally snapped out of it.

"Alright. Go find Brianna and Dekka. We'll need them. Don't tell anyone he's here yet, all right? We don't want kids freaking out yet." Edilio nodded and gave Sam one friendly pat on the back before rushing off. Sam took a deep breath, his fists clenching. _This time… This time I'm ready for you…_

* * *

><p>"What's his name?" The sudden question startled Diana and she turned to Drake in surprise. It had been silent since the small 'incident', which Diana reminded herself could have been a lot, a lot worse. The silence was awkward, and neither had chanced to say anything until now. Diana thought about the question and shrugged, bouncing the boy in question.<p>

"I haven't given him one." Drake raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? Too hard for a small brain like yours? Or is it too crowded with thoughts of Caine?" Diana rolled her eyes.

"Please, you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed," she muttered, and regretted her use of words before continuing with a shrug, "I just never thought of having kids." Drake raised an eyebrow and smirked, taking a step closer to her.

"Until you met me, apparently." Diana glared at him.

"Give me a break, you're the one who couldn't keep your hands off me." Drake's eyes narrowed as he took another step closer.

"You seemed to enjoyed it way more than I did." Diana let out a harsh laugh.

"Oh come on, you were moaning like a ghost." Drake smirked a bit with another step.

"And you screeched like a banshee." Diana glared at him, and he returned it. They barely had a foot between them, and suddenly the gap was closed when Drake crashed his lips to hers. Diana's eyes widened and she automatically tried to pull away, but he had a hand behind her neck holding her in place, his whip barely circling her waist. Soon Diana stopped trying to get away, and stopped wanting to. It had been so long since they had kissed like this, kissed at all, and they attacked each others lips hungrily. Her eyelids closed and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, her free hand slipping up for her fingers to get tangled in his sandy hair.

They came a little closer but couldn't move more than that because of the small baby in between them. After a moment they pulled apart to breathe and stared at each other a moment before suddenly there was a huge _bang!_ as the front door burst open.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Whatja think? Too long, too boring, too stupid, what? TELL ME! :O anyways... :) what will happen next? who knows? Not me! ^^ Anyways, give me suggestions and things, Review and stuffs, BYE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, peoples :P How's it goin' ;) Anyways... thanks for the reviews n stuff, I all feel specials ^^ ANYways, ummm... Suggestions are awesome? :D Characters, couples, whatever, let me know :) And feel free to check out my other one on the Gone series... it's totally different than this, about personality quizzes :P Alrighty then,,,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

"_You seemed to enjoyed it way more than I did." Diana let out a harsh laugh._

"_Oh come on, you were moaning like a ghost." Drake smirked a bit with another step._

"_And you screeched like a banshee." Diana glared at him, and he returned it. They barely had a foot between them, and suddenly the gap was closed when Drake crashed his lips to hers. Diana's eyes widened and she automatically tried to pull away, but he had a hand behind her neck holding her in place, his whip barely circling her waist. Soon Diana stopped trying to get away, and stopped wanting to. Her eyelids closed and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, her free hand slipping up for her fingers to get tangled in his sandy hair. They came a little closer but couldn't move more than that because of the small baby in between them. After a moment they pulled apart to breath and stared at each other a moment before suddenly there was a huge bang! as the front door burst open._

* * *

><p>Diana and Drake jumped apart at the same time, a wail from the baby breaking through the air, and her eyes widened at something behind him as he turned. Standing in the doorway, looking angry and determined was Sam, along with Edilio, Brianna, and Dekka. A smirk grew on Drake's face and his whip hand twitched in excitement.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sammy boy." Sam simply stared at him, his eyes hard. Diana, who had successfully quieted down her son, glanced around the deadly tense room, a feeling of dread starting to grow in her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Drake's smirk grew with the question.

"That's none of your business, Sammy. But while I'm here, I might as well have some fun… Remember, Sammy?" Sam still visibly shivered from the memory, and Drake grinned in satisfaction.

"You're not hurting anyone, man," Edilio stepped in, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and bringing him back from his horrid recollection. Drake's eyes narrowed at the boy.

"What is a wetback like you going to do?" Edilio sent him a glare, but it was silent.

"What did you want here, Drake?" Sam spoke again, his courage back as he pushed the memories back in his mind, "You're not touching anyone." Drake cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What's going to happen, Sammy boy? What are you going to do about it? Burn me?" he let out a harsh laugh. "You don't have the guts." Sam glared at him before lifting both his arms, palms faced out, aimed at Drake. The baby started crying again, but barely anyone took notice except Diana.

"Shh," she hushed, her eyes flitting nervously in between everyone. Suddenly Sam caught her eye.

"Are you ok?" Diana glanced at Drake, who was glaring at Sam for ignoring him, and nodded.

"He didn't hurt you at all?" Brianna asked, frowning, as her eyes flitted in between Drake and her.

"I hadn't gotten around to that," Drake shot with malice, tired of being ignored. He glanced at Diana, and then his eyes slid down to the baby in her arms. His eyes lingered there for just a millisecond before he turned back to the others in front of him.

"Why are you here, Drake?" Sam asked for about the hundredth time, his arms still up and dangerous palms aimed at him. Drake leered.

"To kill every last one of you." The baby cried, and she glanced down at him. He stared up at him with knowing eyes, and Diana gasped as she heard a voice in her mind. _Don't let the father die… Pieces will fall, sides will be chosen, and love will be spoken… The father must not die… _Diana gasped as she stared down at the boy, who now was silent, his eyes closed as he breathed evenly. Sam's eyes hardened and his hands started to glow green when suddenly Diana stepped in front of Drake. Sam's hands immediately stopped glowing and dropped just a bit while everyone, including Drake, stared at her in shock and confusion.

"He was just here to see the baby, that's it," she stated, "He was just here to see him. He hasn't hurt either of us."

"Yet," Brianna pointed out. Dekka was watching her with narrowed, skeptical eyes and pursed lips, while Edilio's jaw was practically on the floor. Sam observed the small, strange trio skeptically. Diana could still see the hate in his eyes when they landed on Drake.

"The boy needed to meet his father, no matter how messed up and screwed in the head he is." Drake growled and Diana was suddenly spun around by his whip hand, and his human hand went to grip her throat. Immediately Sam's arms rose again, and the others braced themselves to start attacking.

"Drake, put her down." Diana's eyes widened as his hand clenched harder, her airways contracting and making it hard to breathe.

"Drake, let go of her, now!" Drake grinned cruelly, and Diana's face was slowly starting to turn blue. Sam's hands began to glow. Just then a small, chubby hand reached out and touched Drake's arm. Everyone stared in astonishment at the small baby, and Drake's hand loosened to the point Diana could breath a bit as he stared down at the kid. Brown eyes met his as the baby tightened its grip on Drake's arm. Suddenly he relaxed, his hand releasing Diana's throat, and she took a huge gulp of air, her face turning back to its normal color.

After a moment the boy's hand dropped, and his eyes closed once again. It was dead silent. No one dared make a sound, or a move. Sam's hands were still up, but they were no longer glowing, and they all watched Drake warily. Finally he took a step back, his eyes glazed and his face having a far-away look on it.

"I'm leaving," he stated. That was it. Brianna immediately started.

"Oh no you don't, the Breeze will get—"

Just then Drake's whip hand shot out and shattered the window nearest to him.

"Hey!" Edilio shouted, "He's getting away, man!" Sam raised his hands to Drake, who had halfway pulled himself up through the window, when Diana once again stepped in front of him. Sam's eyes hardened.

"Move, Diana." She glared at him right back.

"No. He'll never come back, I promise."

"Yeah, because the Breeze will—"

"Shut up, Brianna!" Sam and Dianna snapped at the same time. Brianna sent both of them a withering glare but stayed silent. Sam and Dianna had not broken their glaring contest, not until his eyes slid down to the small baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. His eyes softened a moment and he sighed, letting his hands fall. Drake looked back at him a moment, and Sam glared at him.

"Never come back," he growled. For once, Drake didn't make a comment. He simply shook his head and he disappeared through the window. Edilio turned to Sam, his eyes wide as saucers.

"What the hell was that, man? You let the most dangerous, terrifying guy in the FAYZ get away! Why'd you do that?"

"I could still—" Brianna offered, but Sam shook his head.

"No. He won't come back. He won't bother us again." Dekka narrowed her eyes at him, calculating, knowing. She glanced at the baby just once before pivoting and walking off, soon followed by Brianna who sent Sam another glare. Edilio shook his head.

"I hope you know what you're doing, man." With that Edilio walked out, leaving Sam, Diana, and the baby. Sam sighed, sinking to sit on the ground with his head in his hands. Diana shifted uncomfortably; comforting people had never been her best thing.

"Um… Are you ok?" Sam didn't look up, he just shook his head. Diana searched her mind for something to say when suddenly he stood, not looking at her.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he muttered, meeting her eyes just briefly, "So I hope you do." With that his eyes lingered on the baby a moment before he turned and left, closing the battered door behind him. Diana sighed to herself, bouncing her sleeping baby boy as her eyes stared at the door, and then went to the broken window. There would be a breeze tonight. And now just about anyone could creep in, not that they couldn't have before.

She had also just helped let a maniac escape getting what he deserved. A small noise came from her arms and she looked down to meet the baby's deep brown eyes. He took a tiny hand and patted her neck comfortingly with it, since that was the highest place he could reach, and sighed as if saying, _It's just the FAYZ. It's what happens in the FAYZ._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooo? Whatdja think? :D Don't worry, Caine will come into the story soon, I promise... well, maybe later, idk SOON... You know I make these things up as I go, right? <strong>**;) Anyways, Review and Stuffs, See ****ya!**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey, how's it goin' ;) Ummmm... welp... uh, well... It's been a while ^^" hehe, sorry... Writer's block officially sucks :/ that, and being very, very lazy :) Anyways,,,, thanks for the reviews guys, you rock ^^ makes me fell alls,,,, allls important ^o^ anyhowsers...,, I hope you like it! let me know if you have any suggestions or anything... OH! And I have a job for you! I heard this song the other day, and I was like, "you know what, that'd be almost perfect for Drake and Diana..." It was Animal(s?) by Neon Trees, I believe :)))) Someone should write a short fic about it, like a little one shot or something! Anyone who does... Wins a unicorn! ^^ not really, but gets props ^^ alright, well this one is a little longer than the others, i didn't know how long until I actually started uploading it ^^" buttttt I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Diana woke up in a bad mood. She was angry at everything, it seemed. Angry at Drake for being so cruel, mad at Sam for believing in her and then making her feel bad, mad at the baby for looking at her with those knowing eyes, mad at herself that she'd stood in the way of the others and Drake and thus lost trust of almost everyone but Sam. Someone had blabbed to the others, no doubt it was Brianna, about the little incident yesterday, and every time she went out they gave her even dirtier looks or shouted things out her. Taylor was having a field day of insulting her and spreading rumors about her 'screwing Drake so he wouldn't kill her'.<p>

Diana was fed up. She held the baby close that morning and rocked it while he took her milk. More than anything, though, she felt a deep worry that had started in her stomach slowly creep and grow through her entire body. When she was first pregnant, the baby's power level had read two. He hadn't shown any sign of what his powers were until yesterday, and Diana still wasn't sure what they were.

To bend people to his will? To talk in their head and convince them to do something he wanted them to do? That was the only reason Diana could think of as to why she stepped in front of Drake, and why Drake himself had left so quickly without hurting or killing anyone after the baby touched his arm.

But now, as she rocked the baby a little too roughly from nerves, she could easily read three bars. It was fuzzy, though, unclear, as if that wasn't really what his powers were, as if the baby was trying to trick her into thinking his power level was lower than it actually was. Diana shook her head, looking down at the baby's closed eyes and relaxed face. She was probably just being paranoid; it was all the stress getting to her. If there were someone there to help her out, to change the boy's paper diaper, get him to sleep, anything, she wouldn't be this wound up.

But there was no one. Diana couldn't even go to Sam for support; after the whole Drake thing leaked, kids had been pestering him nonstop all-day, angry, threatening, yelling. Diana could see the stress was getting to him, also, but his stress came from a hundred kids he was supposed to be taking care of that now wanted to beat him to a pulp.

She really felt bad for him; back in the old days with Caine, she never realized how hard it must have been for Sam to take care of his kids and fend of Caine's crew at the same time.

The thought of Caine made Diana's blood surge hot with anger, but she tried to push it aside; there were more important things to care about other than _him_. He was an idiot, but thankfully, not the father of her child. Though, the actual father was just as bad, if not worse.

Diana sighed and sat back in her chair, shaking her head. She couldn't blame the kids for hating Drake, but there was no way anyone was going to hurt her child while she was still around.

Surprisingly, she went most of the day without having any visitors. In the evening John brought over a couple of babies that needed milk and asked her to help out; even if news of the baby's father had no doubt spread to Perdido Beach by now, John didn't lead on except for the occasional glance at the baby, which he normally did anyway. After all, kid of spawn or no kid, the kiddies at Perdido still needed milk.

Later on in the day, when the sun was sinking behind the lake, Diana placed the kid in a small wooden crib/playpen that Edilio had made for her, spreading a blanket over the small baby boy's sleeping form. Even though he resembled his father greatly, Diana couldn't help but think her son was absolutely beautiful. Sighing, she rested her head in her hands, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

It was ridiculous how tired she was; not just her body, but her heart as well. Just then there was a knock on the door, and Diana couldn't even find the strength to let out a groan. Slowly she lifted her head and blinked. It was bluish outside, almost totally dark. Who in the world would come to her house at this time? Suddenly a surge of fear shot through her; what if it was some of the kids come to try and take her baby?

Quietly Diana stood and crossed the room, determined not to wake up the baby, and grasped the door knob. After a moment of wishing she had a peep-hole in her door, she took a deep breath, turned the knob, and slowly opened the door. Peeking out, Diana gasped.

"What the hell?" She whispered harshly, glancing around, "What the hell are you doing here?" The blonde father didn't answer; he simply opened his mouth and then closed it again. Diana grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him inside, glancing around once before closing the door and locking it. Then she whipped around to glare at the one and only Drake. His blonde hair was covered lightly in a layer of dust, and his face looked worn and tired. Thankfully he'd had enough sense to cover his whip hand with two long gloves on his hands, but if anyone were to catch him in the light, his face would be unmistakable.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped again, still in a whisper, crossing her arms, "You promised you wouldn't come back here, you idiot!" Drake glared at her slightly, but for some reason it seemed to lack its usually unmasked hatred. He glanced at the crib the boy was in, and a range of emotions flitted over his features so fast Diana didn't have time to identify them.

"I-I… I can't…" Drake ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. After a moment of silence he looked up at her, eyes solid.

"Something happened," he muttered, "I can't…. I don't know what, but… Ever since yesterday, I can't…. I haven't killed anything! Not even a squirrel! And any time I think about it, I just… I don't want to. I just don't get… excited like I used to." Diana raised an eyebrow for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry you're not feeling as sick and twisted as usual, Drake, but that still doesn't explain why the hell you're here." Drake glanced at the crib again, his eyes hardening.

"It was him," he growled, "I swear, it was him. He did something to me yesterday, I don't know what, but—" Suddenly Diana was in front of the crib, blocking it from Drake's view or reach. She glared at him as he stared at her.

"You're not putting one goddamn hand on him," she snapped, her voice just above a hoarse whisper. Drake glared back at her before taking a step forward, his whip hand slithering out of the glove, which dropped to the ground.

"That thing's going to take back what he did to me, one way or another," Drake growled, his other glove falling off to join the other. Diana braced herself in front of the crib, between her baby and Drake.

"He's a baby," she hissed, "He doesn't know what he's doing! Even if he could take it back, there's no telling if he will even if you try to hurt him. Which you won't." Drake raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Diana was silent, but continued to glare at him. Drake took another step forward and suddenly froze. His features were surprised for a moment, and Diana watched him carefully, tensed in anticipation. Finally he visually relaxed a bit, and so did Diana. He glanced behind her, towards the kid, and sighed. All traces of malice were gone from his face now; he looked almost as tired as Diana felt.

"Just let me see him, then," he muttered quietly. Diana observed him before, knowing she was probably crazy, nodding and moving slightly aside. Drake moved closer, quietly, his boots making a faint _thud, thud, thud,_ against the wooden floors. He soon stood by Diana next to the crib and looked down at the boy. Diana watched him warily; there was no telling what would happen when Drake was around. Just then the baby boy yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fat fists. Those chocolaty eyes blinked open tiredly for a moment, before focusing on Drake's face. A large, goofy grin spread on the baby's face and he reached up a hand towards his father. Diana's eyes widened and so did Drake's, and she saw his whip hand twitch and start to rise automatically.

"Don't!" Diana put a hand on his elbow, making Drake send her a sharp look, but his whip hand remained around his waist and his eyes went back to the baby, whose hand still hung in the air hopefully. Diana's own hand slipped down Drake's arm to grab hold of his wrist and pulled on it slowly. Surprisingly, he allowed her to lead his hand over the lip of the crib and towards the baby. Just an inch from the kid's hand Drake suddenly jerked away, but Diana kept a shockingly strong grip on it and pulled it down towards the boy's awaiting hand.

Drake's fingers brushed against the baby's and his eyes widened. The baby boy giggled and grabbed hold on his father's index finger with his chubby ones, all the time grinning up at him. Diana observed Drake carefully. His whip hand remained around his waist, though twitching occasionally. After a moment of extreme quiet Drake pulled his hand away, and Diana let him. Instead of throwing a fit, the baby drew his hand back, also, and gave another grin to his dad before closing his eyes and turning over to go back to sleep.

It was extremely silent for a while, and Diana was unsure what to do when Drake turned to her. She opened her mouth to ask what he wanted when suddenly his lips crashed into hers. Diana's eyes widened like saucers and she took a step back, but again Drake held her there, though this time, since she wasn't holding the baby, he pulled her to him as close as he could. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck, sure now that she was completely insane, and kissed him back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she graciously accepted it, nibbling his lower lip as their breath mingled together. Drake tilted his head and Diana brought him closer, and they started getting even closer when suddenly reality hit her like a speeding truck.

She shoved at his chest to push him away, and he pulled away from her, trying to catch his breath. Diana shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"No… We can't… You can't be here," she breathed. Drake growled and turned around, his back to her. Diana stayed silent, glancing at the baby, who was still asleep.

"Just tonight." Diana's eyes widened and she turned back to Drake, who still had her back to her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Drake, if they catch you—" Drake turned around, and the words died in her throat as he looked into her eyes. Those eyes, his eyes—the ones that used to be so full of hate and yet so empty at the same time—they were worried, almost, and, if she dare say it, looked _human_.

"I have nowhere else to go," he whispered, "If I go back as the one I was posing, Caine will make me tell him where I've been. Just for tonight, then I'll be gone." Diana stared at him, words from a song she used to listening suddenly popping up in her head.

_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own_

_If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes?_

'_Cause I've spent the night dancin', I'm drunk I suppose_

_If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave_

_This alone, you're in time for the show_

**_You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe_**

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose_

'_Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band_

Diana finally sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I guess," she told him, "Just don't hurt him. And if anyone comes, hide and don't make a sound, I don't care if they're insulting the hell out of you, you don't move a muscle. Alright?" Drake glared at her a bit, but surprisingly nodded without a word.

"Alright, well there's only one bed, and someone stole the couch a few months ago," she said, chewing on her lip as she suddenly realized what situation she was in. Drake rolled his eyes a bit at the look on her face.

"Look, I won't try anything," he muttered, "I just want to sleep." Diana observed the dark bags under his eyes and nodded, knowing she was completely insane.

Diana led him back to her room, which was a tiny square with a small bed taking up the majority of the space. She was only now realizing how tiny it actually was when she thought about sharing it with Drake, of all people. Looking back at him, she had to do a double-take, and her eyes widened as he threw his shirt on the floor. She glared at him and crossed her arms accusingly. Drake raised an eyebrow at her.

"I sleep in my underwear," he stated, before smirking a bit, "Don't get too excited." Diana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Believe me, that won't be a problem." Drake raised an eyebrow at her again before simply turning away. Diana paused. There _was_ a problem; she usually slept in her under-things, also. Being in the FAYZ and not being in Coates anymore, she didn't have any clothes to wear too sleep, and it got too hot in her room at night, anyway. Drake had turned back to her, now standing in only his boxers, his jeans by his shirt on the floor, noticed the look on her face and smirked a bit.

"You too?" he guessed. Diana tried to force the blush from her face by glaring at him, but he saw it and his smirk grew it.

"Go right ahead," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Diana glared at him.

"Remember, you promised you wouldn't do anything," she snapped. Drake rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Diana turned her back to him and lifted the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. She could feel his eyes burning into her, but ignored them as she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. Turning back around, she saw Drake had already gotten under the covers, his arm behind his head and his whip around his waist. Diana rolled her eyes at him before walking to the other side of the bed and slipping under the covers.

"Try anything at all, and I'll choke you with your own arm," she snapped. Drake simply laughed, and there was shifting as he settled down. It was dark in the room the sun having gone down a long time ago and there being to electricity, and Diana stared out into the black emptiness, her mind on the body so closely next to hers. _I'm going insane,_ she thought before she started drifting off into a troubled sleep, _utterly insane._

* * *

><p>She didn't want to move. Her whole body was warm, and she felt more relaxed than she had been in a long time. Slowly Diana cracked her eyes open, and immediately froze. Drake's face was barely an inch from hers, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. His right arm, his real arm thankfully, was slung over her waist, the whip around his. Diana shifted a bit, but he wouldn't budge. For once, she noticed, his face looked peaceful, his light blonde hair mussed out in a sort of halo. She scoffed a bit. <em>Yeah, right, Drake with a halo. How ironic.<em>

With a bit of struggling she finally broke free from his grasp and stood. He groaned a bit in his sleep and turned over on his stomach, burying his head in his pillow.

Diana rolled her eyes, but had to keep a smile from breaking onto her face. _No. You do not think Drake, sleeping or not, is cute!_ She shook her head and crossed over to the small dresser, pulling some clothes on before leaving the room quietly. When Diana got to the other room, she saw the Kid just waking up, tiny fists rubbing at his eyes. This time Diana let herself smile and swiftly walked over to him, picking him up carefully and hugging him to her chest. He looked up at her and gave her a big, toothy grin.

For some reason, the baby never really cried a lot. Ever since he was born, he'd only cried a few times in the middle of the night when he got lonely or needed milk. Partly Diana was thankful, but another part wondered why he was so strange, and if it had anything to do with him being a three-bar. Diana fed him for a while, rocking him slowly and humming to herself.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

She finished feeding him and buttoned her blouse again, still smiling a bit. Despite everything that had happened, just looking at the baby boy's beautiful, bright face made her feel like there was still hope, something beyond the FAYZ. Just then a large _crash!_ erupted in her ears, jolting her out of her thoughts. Standing in the now busted doorway, dark hair neatly back but eyes blazing, was no one other than Caine Soren. Diana's eyes widened like saucers as the two stood, staring at each other. The baby was quiet, and seemed to observe Caine suspiciously.

"You…"

_Give me a shot to remember…_

Caine's eyes went to the baby, and his eyes narrowed.

_And you can take all the pain away from me…_

Just then footsteps came from behind Diana, and Drake entered rubbing the back of his head, still in only his boxers. He froze in his tracks as he stared back at Caine in awe. Caine stared back at him in shock, which started to turn to fury, and he glared at Diana.

_A kiss and I will surrender_

Before anyone could move Caine lifted his hands, palms out, and Drake lifted up into the air. Diana's jaw dropped, and suddenly Drake crashed into the wall, hard, the sound of splitting wood reaching her ears. She let out a shriek as Drake slumped to the floor, and a baby's wail cutting through the air like a blade.

_The sharpest lives are the hardest to lead…_

* * *

><p><strong>So whatja think? Hope you liked it ^^ That song is The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance ^o^ I just couldn't help myself :) one of their songs would actually fit the next chapter, part of it anyway... Buttttt I probably won't write it down, unless you ask me to :) Anywayssssssssss, hope you liked it! Review and stuffs, See ya!<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Goodness, Oh My Goodness! :O hahaha sorry, watched Annie recently ^^ Ummm yeah... I'm a major jerk :( I'm sorryyyyyy O I'm such a buttface! :O terrible, terrible, terrible... butttt yeah, here's another chapter ^^ I was looking through my stories and realized that I haven't updated a lot of them in quite a while! I'm such a slacker! :O butttt I'll try and make it better, promise! You guys just have to remind me once in a while, alright? :P Anyhoosers... Suggestions welcome! And,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Diana's face paled in horror at Drake slumped over against the wall, unmoving. She then turned to Caine, a sudden rage filling her.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Caine glared at her a bit, glancing down at the baby.

"I heard around town that the baby didn't look like me." Diana looked at him incredulously; as if that was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard.

"So?" Caine crossed his arms, trying to look superior but instead looking like an angry little kid throwing a fit.

"So it's true… You cheated on me with Drake?" There was a moment of silence when she just stared at him before Diana started cackling harshly.

"Really? _That's_ what this is all about?" Caine glowered at her, and she shook her head, glaring fiercely at him back.

"Whatever happened between me and Drake has nothing to do with you, _Caine_," she snarled, "It's none of your business!"

"But me and you—"

"Don't you dare!" The sentence came out so harsh Caine practically took a step back, his eyes widening a bit.

"Don't you dare try and act like you care now! That happened before you ever tried to use me, _Caine_," she hissed, all the pent up rage from before spilling out of her mouth, "None of this has anything to do with you! We never had anything, you idiot, I thought you'd know that." For a moment Caine actually had the gall to look hurt.

"But I thought you said… you loved me," he said a little quieter, but Diana scoffed loudly.

"That was a line of bullshit Caine, and you know it." It was silent before he glared at her, and then the baby in her arms. Suddenly he raised his hands towards her, and Diana's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare—" Diana felt the baby begin to rise out of her hands, but she held on tight to him, clutching him hard to her chest.

"Caine, stop it!" The Kid was yanked harder upwards, his cries breaking their ear drums, and Diana struggled to hold onto him.

"Please, stop—" Suddenly something curled around Caine's wrist and yanked hard. Diana, not expecting the sudden give on the other end, fell on her butt, the baby still crying in her arms and her eyes wide. Caine stared down at the whip around his wrist in amazement before both he and Diana simultaneously looked back at its source. Drake stood, blood trailing down from a cut on his forehead, with his whip stretched out to take hold of Caine's wrists. Caine glared at him and tugged at his arm. Drake took a step forward to keep his balance and matched his glare evenly.

"Stay out of this, Drake," Caine warned. Drake scoffed.

"You're the one who should be staying out of it, Caine. It's mine, obviously. Get over it." Caine's eyes hardened and he pulled his arm with Drake's whip still wrapped around it as hard as he could, and when Drake stumbled forward he rose both his hands and sent Drake crashing into the ceiling, letting him fall back to the floor again.

The baby's wail roared in Diana's ears as she watched the scene before, frozen in place. Still on the ground, Drake's whip lashed out at an unsuspecting Caine, wrapping around his throat and throwing him into a wall, hard. Drake stood as Caine recovered, his eyes blazing.

"Get out of here!" he snarled. Caine glared back.

"No!" Just then someone appeared in the doorway beside Caine, a couple other people behind him. It was none other than Sam, and his little group of friends. Sam's eyebrows raised a bit as he observed the scene; Caine angry with a bloody shoulder, Diana standing frozen with a whimpering baby, and Drake in only his underwear with a nasty gash on his forehead. Sam finally frowned.

"What's going on here?" It was silent for a moment before Sam turned to Drake, glaring.

"What are you doing here?" Drake glared back at him.

"None of your business, Sammy boy." Sam's eyes hardened.

"Yeah, it is. You promised you wouldn't come back here." Drake shook his head, rolling his eyes a bit.

"I never promised anything," he pointed out, "Diana promised that I wouldn't, I didn't say anything." Sam glared at him, but knew the other boy was right. He then turned to Caine, his glare not lifting as he looked at his brother.

"What are _you_ doing here, then?" By now Caine had been busy trying to contain himself, and he straightened his shirt a bit before answering.

"I just came here to see how Diana was doing when Drake came in. I told him to leave and he attacked me." Drake's eyes flared and he took a step forward, his whip twitching.

"What? You lying little-" Suddenly Sam raised his arms, Edilio pointed his gun at the other boy, and Brianna had a knife out, all of them ready to attack Drake if needed. Drake stopped and glared at all of them, his eyes finally settling hatefully on Caine.

"Look," Sam started, also burning with anger, "Neither of you should be here, alright? I can't have you running around hurting people. Caine, we agreed you would take care of the people in Perdido Beach. I don't think you can do that while you're here, can you?" Caine straightened his clothes and brushed his hair back, nodding.

"I should be getting back, anyway," he said, as if it were his idea, before giving Diana one last meaningful look, "Take care." Diana glared at him before he turned and exited, Dekka bumping into his shoulder purposely on his way out. Sam observed the remaining two with a glare, and Diana could tell he was pissed at them.

"You," he growled at Drake, pure hatred flaring from his entire body, "Cannot be here. I won't kill you now, but if you come back one more time… I won't hesitate." He turned to Diana, ignoring the scoff from Drake, and his eyes softened just a little bit, his arms dropping.

"Diana… You're the reason he keeps coming back here. I need to keep everyone safe, and I can't do that with him around. I'm sorry…" Diana's eyes widened and fear shot through her.

"No, Sam, you can't-" Sam should his head, now avoiding her eyes completely.

"You need to leave," he told her quietly, confirming her worst fears and bringing tears to her eyes, "I'll get some food for you and the baby. You might be able to stay in Perdido Beach…" Diana shook her head and glared at him, tears now streaming down her face.

"You know I can't do that," she hissed, and cussed at him. Sam flinched a bit, still not meeting her piercing gaze, and turned to leave, nodding to Edilio on his way out. Brianna disappeared while Dekka and Edilio stood guard by the door, keeping a wary eye on Drake, who had not moved, but glared back at them, occasionally glancing at Diana. Diana stood frozen in the middle of the room, tears still running down her face as the Kid looked up at her, observing in silence.

Finally Brianna came back with a backpack and handed it to Diana, who snatched it away from her angrily. Brianna didn't even bother to scoff or call her a name before she appeared once again by the door. Edilio stepped forward, his head bowed a bit.

"You two… need to leave soon," he said, glancing up at them, "Sam wanted us to make sure you made it out of here." Drake scoffed again before disappearing into the back room, the bedroom, and Diana didn't bother responding. Edilio sighed a bit and took a step forward, speaking in a low voice.

"Look, Sam's doing what he thinks is best for everyone," he told her, "He just wants to keep everyone safe. He's under a lot of pressure, you know?" Diana's head snapped up and he took a small step back at her icy glare.

"And sending a mother with a baby out into the desert to live on their own is what you call safe?" she hissed with more venom than Edilio had ever heard. He sucked in a breath but couldn't find anything to say, so he simply stepped back once again just as Drake returned from the room, now fully clothed. Edilio nodded a bit.

"Ready?"

* * *

><p>Diana stood outside in the desert, her arms tight around the baby, who was still silent. The backpack had been dropped at her feet, and Drake stood a few feet behind her. It had been about thirty minutes since they'd left, and until this point he'd been wise enough to keep silent. But, of course, not all things could last.<p>

"Sam's such a prick," he scoffed, shaking his head, "And people actually like that guy?" Diana whipped around and Drake blinked in slight surprise. Her bloodshot eyes threw poisoned daggers at him.

"What the hell did you say?" she asked in a deadly voice before shouting, "This is all your fault you fucking asshole!" Diana took a few steps forward, though Drake held his ground.

"If you weren't such a fucking ass, if you were just normal, then none of this would have happened!" she screeched. Drake was about to retort when suddenly Diana fell to her knees, letting out a sob.

"What am I going to do now?" she whimpered to herself, looking down at her baby and surprising Drake. He'd never seen her so… broken. Part of him liked it, and the other part wanted to do anything to make it stop. Their kid looked up at the both of them, its wise brown eyes flitting between them, as if asking, _well, what now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? :D I hope it partly made up for me being gone so long ^^ I'm such a jerk for leaving you guys off at a big cliffhanger, for so long :P and for this one, but hopefully I'll be inspired to write the next chapter so you guys won't have to wait so long ^^ Thank you guys so, so much for reading and commenting and liking ^O^ hope you won't lose interest since I kept you waiting so long! Oh that reminds me, next time I think we might be able to find out exactly how this whole DianaxDrake=baby thing happened ;) hahaha not full thing of course, just you know, the situation :P anyhoose... Review and Things, if you will for a buttface like me :) See ya!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! :D :D :D :D umm... yeah :) I'm tired buttt I just finished this and decided to upload it cuz yeah ^^ thisssss time, we get to find out what happened between Drake and Diana ;) I know the timing's off and stuff, but just ignored it ^^" not good with that type of thing... :P you know... mlahh... I'm so tired, I'm delusional. That's what's happening here. Right now. MY PReCIOUS e.o**

**... Anyhoosers...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They walked for a while without talking. Diana held the Kid close to her chest, occasionally stopping to feed him when needed. Drake, she noticed, simply followed, stopping when she did and just looking around as he waited for her to finish feeding him. Finally, she let out an exasperated sigh and glared at him.<p>

"Why are you following me? Just go away!" she snapped. Drake rolled his eyes and glared back at her.

"You forget, I don't have anywhere to go, either, princess." Diana scoffed.

"Well, you deserved it, Merwin. This is all your fault." Suddenly Drake grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him. They stood inches away, glaring at each other, the only space between them being because of the baby in Diana's arm.

"Let's not forget where this _really_ started, princess," Drake growled. Diana glared at him as the memories started coming back.

* * *

><p><em>Diana stripped her shirt off and huffily threw it to the ground. She glared at her image in the mirror. Her face was thinner and less pretty than before, which was a loss since that was how she got her way. Not that she didn't still get her way, of course; she just found it a bit harder than before. She could also almost see her own ribs through her skin, which wasn't attractive at all. Diana sighed and began unzipping her Coates skirt when suddenly the door opened, and before she could react in walked her least favorite person; Drake Merwin.<em>

_Drake grinned sadistically at her, a gun held casually in his hand. Diana glared at him, not even bothering to cover up her exposed bra; he didn't seem to notice she wasn't wearing a shirt anyway._

"_What the hell, sadist?" she snapped. Drake chuckled a bit and stepped forward, shrugging._

"_It's just that, Caine's out of commission for a while," he told her, smirking, "You don't have anyone to protect you now, Ladris. And I've just decided I've had enough of you living." Diana rolled her eyes; she was used to these threats. This time, though, he did have a point; Caine was having a meltdown, and he was the only one that had the strength and bravery enough to keep Drake from completely murdering her. _

"_All talk, Drake, and no action," she told him. Drake's eyes narrowed and he stepped further into the room, pushing the door closed behind him. This time her eyes narrowed. She hadn't pictured Drake as the raping type, so she didn't worry. But this thought let another into her mind, and she smirked._

"_What are you going to do, Drake?" she asked in a sickly-sweet, innocent voice, "Rape me? You don't really seem the type. In fact, I don't think you even know what half the stuff on a girl is." Drake glared at her and she continued to smirk. She took a step forward, closing the distance and pressing her chest to his._

"_Do you, Drakey?" she asked. Drake's glare hardened before it transformed into a smirk._

"_You know, I could, Ladris," he said, surprising her by placing a hand on her lower back and holding her to him. She noted he had rough fingers, especially compared to Caine._

"_That, or I could just kill you right now," Drake went on, raising his hand holding the gun and pressing the barrel to her temple. His eyes flashed at the bit of fear Diana knew shown on her face, "Or I could do both." Her eyes narrowed._

"_Get out." Drake's smirk grew._

"_Make me." She glared at him before an idea popped into her head, and she mentally sighed. There was only one way… It would either get him to leave like she wanted, or it would make him kill her. Either way, she had to try. Diana put on a smirk, causing Drake to observe her suspiciously, and leaned closer to him, so that they were centimeters away, his breath fanning the lower half of her face._

"_Which one are you gonna choose, Drake?" With that, before he could respond, she pressed her lips to his slowly, as to not startle him into pulling the trigger, accidentally or otherwise. Drake's eyes widened a bit before he took her face in his hands, the cool metal of his gun still pressing on her cheek. Diana was shocked when he kissed her back, and even more surprised when she found herself tilting her head to deepen the kiss, her hands grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. Suddenly he slammed her against the wall and Diana gasped, giving Drake the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Diana fought back, tugging his hair and bringing him closer. Drake tilted his head and Diana felt his hands start to roam a bit. She found that she didn't mind; quite the opposite, actually. Just then she bit his lip, hard, and he pulled away and glared at her. Before he could start yelling, though, she moved and pulled his shirt, towards the door into the bedroom. He raised his eyebrows slightly and she stepped closer, carefully pulling the gun from his grip and setting it on the counter. Drake's eyes darkened a bit, making a shiver run down her spine as he grabbed her around the waist and pulling her into another passionate kiss, while her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him back into the bedroom._

* * *

><p>Diana's face blazed as she continued to glare at Drake, who smirked at her.<p>

"See, _you're_ the one that started it," he said.

"I did not!" she protested, "You were the one that came into my room when I was changing!"

"You kissed me," Drake insisted, glaring at her.

"You kissed back," she accused. Drake laughed at her child-like manor.

"So? You still initiated it!"

"Ooh, I didn't know you knew such big words, Drake," she told him in a fake voice as if she were talking to a child. He glared at her.

"Maybe I should have killed you back then," he growled, stepping closer, "Then none of this would have happened and I could be ruling the FAYZ by now." Diana let out a harsh laugh despite the bit of fear.

"You could never rule anyone, Drake," she snarled, "You're too ruthless. And anyone could take you down." He growled and leaned closer, almost making her take a step back.

"Is that a challenge?" Diana glared back at him before scowling and turning away, making him smirk in triumph. She bounced the baby in her arms, the backpack starting to dig into her aching shoulders.

"Just shut the hell up," she muttered, continuing to walk. To her dismay, Drake followed her.

"And where exactly do you plan on going?" he asked, irking her even more, "That food won't last forever, you know. And if you don't eat, he doesn't, either." Diana turned to glare at him.

"What the hell do you know?" she snapped, "And what do you care, anyway?" Drake returned the look and approached her once again, his whip hand curling and uncurling around his waist.

"He's mine too, Ladris," he reminded her, "That means, he's my property. And I don't want anything to happen to what belongs to me." Diana gave another harsh laugh.

"Your property?" she spoke, "You're delirious." Before she knew it, Drake's whip hand was curled around her throat, tight.

"Yes, my property," he growled into her now paling face. Their boy stared up at them, his eyes drifting back and forth between the two, as if anticipating.

"He doesn't belong to anyone," Diana snapped with the breath she had left, "Least of all you." Drake hissed and the whip tightened around her throat, causing her to cough and splutter as her face began to turn red from lack of oxygen.

Just as she began to see spots, Drake's grip suddenly loosed and she blinked away the dots to look at him in surprise. His eyes lay on the baby, who once again had placed a hand on his arm, his real arm. Diana watched both carefully, her arms subconsciously tightening around the kid. Just then the whip slipped away from her throat, wrapping around his waist again as if by habit.

Drake closed his eyes, and Diana watched carefully. He let out a sigh and stepped back, causing the boy's hand to fall from his arm. Instead of complaining, the Kid simply took his hand back, smiling back at him.

Drake took a deep breath and opened his eyes to find Diana still looking at him, suspicious and confused. He glanced down at the kid before looking away.

"There's something off about him," he muttered, surprisingly not in a disgusted or cruel way; more confused, maybe even concerned. Diana sighed a bit, glancing down at her baby, whose eyes had closed from her rocking, though she wasn't sure if he was really asleep or not.

"I know," she said quietly, shaking her head, "He doesn't cry as much as babies should. I mean, I'm kind of glad, but… He's just… I think he might have a power." Drake glanced at her in only mild surprise before looking down at the baby and back at her again.

"What is it?" he asked urgently, "How strong?" Diana shook her head, frowning. She could still feel the fuzziness every time she came in contact with the baby's hand, but lately the three bar had started to read more as four and a half.

"I have no idea what it could be," she answered honestly, not sure why she was answering so freely to the man she hated and had just tried choking her- motherly instinct, perhaps, to find out what was wrong with her child?, "And as for the bars…" Again Diana shook her head.

"That's unsure, too. It might be three, or four, but… it's fuzzy, like he's blocking me or something."

"Maybe it's part of his power," Drake suggested, startling Diana a bit; it was kind of nice to know that Drake did have a brain after all. Diana shrugged and looked around. Just then, all she cared about was getting somewhere safe; who knew what kind of things were lurking out here?

Drake saw the small fear on her face and sighed quietly, realizing that he cared whether or not she was scared. What the hell was going on with him? He glanced down at the baby in her arms, but tried to dismiss the thought.

"Look, I think I know a place we could go," he said suddenly, dragging Diana from her thoughts. She observed him hesitantly, and Drake rolled his eyes.

"Just trust me, alright?" Diana scoffed.

"Yeah, right. 'Cause trusting Drake Merwin is always a good idea." Drake glared at her, but that was it before he turned on his heel and started walking. Diana blinked in surprise and fear shot through her at the thought of being alone with the baby in the wilderness; until now, she hadn't realized what a comfort it was to not be alone, especially in a situation like this.

"Where are you going?" she called out, trying to sound like she didn't care, but there was something different in her voice, and they both knew it. Drake turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you think? A place to stay. You coming or what?" Diana hesitated only a moment before gazing at her baby boy's beautiful, peaceful face, and walking to catch up with Drake.

* * *

><p>"We should name him." Diana turned to Drake in surprise.<p>

"What?" They were both in a small cave, somewhere in the desert. It was small and not very deep, but it was shelter. Drake had said he'd found it once while looking for the 'Darkness'; she'd decided not to question any further. At the moment she sat against the cave wall, her baby sleeping in her arms, the backpack tossed to the ground. Her shoulders and feet ached, though she voiced none of these complaints, of course. Drake stood by the entrance, leaning with his back on the rock and his arms crossed. Until now it had been completely silent, and Diana stared at him in shock.

"We should name him," the teen boy repeated, his eyes flickering to her, making her breath catch; they looked so… _human_. It was just like that time before… What the hell?

"Like what?" she asked, once she'd gathered her thoughts. Drake shrugged and it was quiet again. The nameless child breathed evenly, his face the definition of bliss. After a while, the male's voice broke the silence once again.

"Erik?" Diana glanced at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why Erik?" Drake shrugged again, and Diana made a face.

"No, that's too... Normal. It needs to be strong…" Drake smirked.

"Might as well just name him Drake junior, then." Diana glared at him in disgust, making him laugh.

"As if," she muttered, rolling her eyes. She thought for a moment.

"How about… Charles?" It was Drake's turn to make a face.

"And you though mine was normal?" Diana rolled her eyes and waved a hand dismissively before placing it back under the Kid.

"Yeah, well I like the letter c, alright?" Drake's eyes narrowed.

"We're not naming him Caine," he hissed, anger and something else Diana refused to believe was real showing in his eyes. Diana glared at him.

"I'd rather die than name my kid after that asshole." Drake nodded and almost smiled- _smiled_- as he seemed content with this answer.

"Alright then…" It was silent for another long while.

"…Gage?"

"No, I hate that name."

"Brian?"

"Not in your dreams, Ladris."

"Yeah, well you come up with something, Merwin."

"Alright… Jaden."

"What the hell?"

"Shut up! I'm not good at this type of stuff."

"What a lame excuse."

"Hey, I said shut it, Ladris!" Diana and Drake both huffed at the same time, causing them to send daggers at each other. Finally she rolled her eyes.

"This is hopeless," she told him, "We'll never think of a name." She gazed down at the child in question, her eyes softening.

"Maybe he shouldn't have one…" Drake glanced at her, seeing her somber gaze. After a second of debating, he finally sighed.

"Alright Ladris, I'll bite. What do you mean?" Diana was silent a moment.

"He probably won't even live long," she spoke, barely above a whisper as tears came to her eyes, "he won't survive out here… We can barely survive…" Drake observed her through narrowed eyes before shifting and looking away.

"We'll be fine." Diana scoffed a little, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, real convincing, Merwin," she muttered, though feeling a bit better. Her glared at her, making her smirk a little. Just then she stifled a yawn and blinked, her eyelids drooping. The Kid was already deep sleeping, his face peaceful. Drake glanced at her and sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"Go to sleep," he demanded, though lightly. Diana sent him a slight glare before waving him off. Despite this, she dug around in her backpack with one hand and pulled out a blanket, carefully setting herself and the baby onto the ground and pulling it over them. Drake frowned and tried to look away, into the darkening desert. Why the hell was he caring so much? He felt like a broken record, but it was confusing the hell out of him. He glanced at the baby

It was definitely his fault. But he couldn't kill him; he was his, after all-his legacy. He could carry on and take over the FAYZ if Drake ever failed. Yet Drake felt this desire lessening every time he touched the kid… He shook his head and sat down, crossing his arms and leaning his head back against the entrance of the cave.

He needed to take over the FAYZ, and prove that Caine is a useless tool. Just like he made Diana seem like. Drake gave a frustrated groan, nearly yanking his hair out. Finally after a while, he looked back once at Diana and their son before nodding off, wondering what would happen in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? :) Hope ya liked it! It was a bit longer than the others... buttt I hope you liked it anyways :) umm... yeah! ^^ soooo any suggestions are still welcome! Thanks for all the reviews and things, bye!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! :D :D :D :D sooooooo,,,, sorry this took so long to upload! But it's the last one, so hopefully it was worth it! :) I was contemplating making this chapter a really short one and making the next one the last one, but I decided that I couldn't wait that long ^^ Anyways, I hope you liked it! ^^ ummm... hmm... Yeah! Thanks for liking and reviewing and things! You guys are awesome ^O^ *_* anyhoosers,,,,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Diana slowly blinked her eyes open, her body aching from the sharp, rocky ground. A bright light shined in her eyes and she automatically closed them, her arms going to curl around the baby. What she found, though, that made her jolt straight up, was empty air. The spot her baby had been laying was empty, and her heart surged with fear. Where was he? He couldn't have crawled off, he didn't know how yet, and he couldn't just learn overnight. Just then something hit her; <em>Drake.<em> Diana whipped around to the entrance of the cave and stood, about to charge over and demand answers, when an amazing sight stopped her in her tracks.

The previous psycho path sat cross legged in the entrance, his head bent slightly as sunlight set the fringes of his blonde hair a fire. His face was soft and peaceful, looking more different and handsome than she'd ever seen it. In his arms and taking all of his attention, was his baby, their baby, his blonde hair sparkling just like his father's and his mother's brown eyes shining up at him as he grinned giddily.

Diana approached slowly, mesmerized. She noticed that Drake held him in one arm, his human arm, while his whip arm lay wrapped and casually swerving around his waist. Other than that, it was a perfect picture, one that for some reason almost brought tears to her eyes. She took a few steps forward and Drake turned slightly to look at her. Her breath caught as again those human eyes looked at her. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What're you staring at?" Diana rolled her eyes and smirked; ignoring the relief she felt that Drake wasn't a completely different person. She shrugged and went to sit next to him, close enough that their knees were brushing and that she could stroke her son's hair.

"Just a psychopath who doesn't seem quite so psychotic," she teased, before immediately regretting it. What was she thinking? For once he wasn't trying to kill her-why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut for once? But surprisingly, instead of killing her, Drake simply gave her a short glare. It was silent for a while as Drake went back to looking at the Kid and Diana gazed out into the desert, which sat calmly, as if waiting in anticipation for something. After a while she looked back at Drake.

"So… what are we gonna do?" Drake raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"We can't just stay here forever," she reminded him, "remember, even you said that food will eventually run out. What will we do then?" Drake sighed and shrugged.

"We can kill coyotes." It was silent, and suddenly Diana burst out laughing. Drake looked at her as if she was crazy. She recovered after a while, though she still snickered a bit at his face. The Kid's eyes opened and discovered Diana and his face lit up, reaching his chubby hands towards her. Diana glanced at Drake before reaching out to take him, Drake making sure she had a good hold of him before completely letting go.

"But seriously, what're we going to do?" Diana asked as she began to unbutton her blouse. Drake had obviously seen her naked before, and she was too tired to care whether or not he saw as she pulled the Kid close so he could begin to drink. The father barely seemed to notice, much less care, either, as he sighed and stared out into the desert.

"If I could just take over the FAYZ…" Diana shook her head, shifting the little boy in her arms.

"Sorry Drake, but I seriously doubt that's going to happen," she said, trying to sound as least mocking as possible. Drake still glared at her slightly.

"Yeah? Then what do you suggest we do?" Diana sighed, and it was silent for a while. Eventually Diana buttoned her blouse again and the Kid closed his eyes, snuggling into her arms. It was quiet for a few more minutes before she finally spoke.

"Well… there's one thing we could do." Drake looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and they stared at each other for a moment before his eyes hardened and he looked away.

"Hell no."

"Come on Drake, I don't want to either, but this isn't about us." Drake growled under his breath and sent a half-hearted glare at his son in her arms. Again there was a contemplative silence.

"There's no way he would let us. Even if we begged on our knees. He's an asshole anyway." Diana sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know I hate Caine as much as you do. Maybe more, even"-at this Drake scoffed, and she sent him a loathing look before continuing-"but like I said, it's not about us. I would say we could go back to Sam and ask him what to do, but with everyone hating you, and your terrifying Whip-hand, there's no way he'd let us back there." Again, quiet. Drake's whip curled and uncurled around his waist as he stared at it, both of them deep in thought. He shook his head.

"No. There's no way. I can't." Diana gave him a weird look.

"What?" Drake shook his head again, glaring off, his mind elsewhere.

"I won't do it. I won't." Diana glanced down at her baby to see him also looking at his father, though not quite in a confused way as she was.

"Er, Drake?" He snapped out of it a bit and looked at her, then looked at the baby, then back at her. Sighing, Drake ran his real hand through his hair, frowning. Finally he cursed and began to stand.

"Stay here." Drake began walking away, and Diana's heart surged.

"Wait! Where the hell are you going?" Drake stopped and looked back at her. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming back, don't worry about it." Diana scoffed and motioned to the desert around them.

"And I'm just supposed to wait here with him until you come back? What if there's a coyote or something?" Drake smirked a little.

"Scared, Diana?" She glared at him and stood, holding the kid close.

"Shut it, Drake. Either way, you're either staying there or I'm coming with you." His eyes narrowed.

"You can't make me do anything." Diana shrugged and picked up her backpack with her free arm, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Then it looks like I'm going with you."

* * *

><p>They walked for a while in silence, and Diana was beginning to wonder if Drake knew where they were going at all. She almost asked him a few times, but he had a solemn look on his face that kept her silent. The Kid was quiet, observing Drake the majority of the time, as if he were judging him. Drake himself kept his eyes straight ahead, seeming to barely even notice the two following him.<p>

After a few more minutes, Diana was finally about to speak when suddenly there came a high, sharp bark. Drake and Diana froze, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What was that?" she whispered, pulling the baby tight to her chest. Drake's eyes darkened.

"Our guide." There was another animalistic yelp and the two teens turned to see a large coyote, its gray fur matted and rough, galloping towards them. Diana felt a shockwave of fear and held the baby tight, moving closer to Drake. He took a step back, closer to her, also, and she grabbed his shirt with her free hand, not bothering to care that she was depending on someone she hated because she was scared.

The coyote skidded to a stop a few feet from them, and it stared at Drake with creepy, almost human eyes. Drake stared back at it evenly. It was silent.

"I need to see the Darkness," Drake told it. Diana frowned, and if she wasn't so scared she probably would have teased him for going crazy for talking to an animal. Surprisingly, though, making her almost jump out of her own skin, the coyote answered back in a warped, harsh voice.

"Follow. Bring girl and baby." Drake nodded and the coyote turned around. He began to follow it when he felt the tug on the back of his shirt, and turned to see Diana hadn't moved, her eyes wide. Drake's eyes almost softened.

"C'mon," he said, grabbing her wrist before adding quietly, "I told you not to come with me." Diana allowed him to pull her along, following the talking coyote into the desert.

"W-What is it?" Diana whispered. Drake stared straight ahead.

"A creation of the Darkness. It's not the only one." Diana felt a shiver run down her spine, and glanced worriedly at the baby.

"Drake… What if they hurt him?" Drake glanced at her and then the baby. Absentmindedly he stroked her wrist with his thumb, almost comfortingly. Diana would have been more surprised by this if she hadn't been so distracted.

"Just hold onto him," he murmured quietly, "Don't let it see him. It'll be alright." Diana nodded slowly, and they continued. Neither parent seemed to notice when their fingers became intertwined, like an actual couple, but neither would have most likely cared. Eventually, as Diana's feet began to turn sore, their goal came into sight, and the coyote halted. Diana blinked at the large, gaping cave before them, and looked at Drake. His face was grim, and she could have sworn she saw a glint of fear flash in her eyes. This sent terror streaking into the pit of her stomach. What in the FAYZ could ever make someone like Drake scared? The coyote turned to them.

"Go now. He's waiting. Will wait." Drake sent a small nod at the creature before moving forward, pulling Diana along with him. As they neared the cave, reaching the opening in no time, Diana felt the sense of unease fill her stomach, and she shifted the baby in her arms so that she could whisper and coo in his ear.

"It's alright, baby… You'll be safe, I promise." The Kid patted her neck with one chubby hand, as if trying to comfort her instead. Drake paused just a moment before pulling her further into the cave. They were sent into darkness, and Diana stumbled slightly on some of the jagged rocks. She moved closer to Drake, not bothering to care about being embarrassed.

As they moved further, she felt icy terror start to grip at her sides, the pit of her stomach. She involuntarily gave a small whimper. Drake tightened his hold on her hand, pulling her closer.

"Why do we have to be here?" she whispered, the fear growing worse. A heavy presence weighed on her shoulders, dragging her heart like a rock.

"If it works, you'll see," he whispered back, "If not… take the baby and run as fast as you can. Never come back." Diana turned to him in utter shock, but he simply continued to glare forward. The cave began to steep downwards, and suddenly she began to see a small light. Despite this giving her hope, however, her heart increasingly filled with dread. The baby, like Drake, continued to look forward, his expression unreadable and extremely un-baby like.

Finally, they reached it, and Diana gasped and almost fell to her knees. It was a huge dark blob, glowing with a strange green light that stretched along the walls and top of the cave. Diana's grip on Drake's hand was vice-like now, but he hardly seemed to notice. The baby's eyes almost hardened at the sight of it, but this went unnoticed by the parents. Just then a voice that sent ice shocking down her spine reached Diana's mind, and she gasped even louder.

_I have not called you. Tell me who you have brought._ Drake seemed unable to speak for a second before swallowing.

"I… I am done," he stated, "I want my arm back. My real arm. I don't need this whip anymore." Diana's eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. Did she just hear him right? What in the world was going on? That whip was his pride possession ever since he lost his real arm due to Sam. Diana still felt sick at the memory.

_You will do as I say. Don't forget, I can see you._ Drake took in a sharp breath, wincing in pain, and suddenly on one of the surfaces of the… thing, a picture appeared. It was Drake and Diana, and she immediately recognized where it was from; they were on a bed under the sheets. It showed just their upper bodies; her head was thrown back, her hair spilling on the pillow while her mouth was wide open, her face pure bliss. Drake held himself up over her, his arms and chest bare as he stared down at her, his lips parted and his eyes glazed over. It played like a silent movie as they rolled over, Diana now on top of him, and it showed her face as her held tilted back, her lips opening even more in what would be a moan.

The present Diana gaped, and would have heated up in embarrassment if she wasn't so confused and terrified. She turned to Drake, whose face was pale as a ghost's. The picture faded and disappeared, replaced by the terrifying voice in their heads.

_The child. Give me the child, and I shall grant your wish._ Diana held onto the baby tighter, turning back to Drake. He closed his eyes briefly, and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"No. I can't." Suddenly Drake cried out and held his head in pain, bending over.

_You are worthless to me then._ Drake fell to his knees and Diana screamed his name, kneeling down beside him. She didn't notice as the baby struggled out of her arms, crawling off towards the Darkness.

"Drake," she called, tears gathering in her eyes as she placed on hand on his back and the other on his arm, "Drake!" He cried out in pain again, writhing on the floor.

"S-Stop… Please, stop!" A choked sob ripped out of Diana's throat as she covered her mouth. She'd never seen Drake so… helpless. Just then she realized that the baby wasn't in her arms and her heart stopped. She looked around and spotted it by the creature, just as he put a chubby little hand on a section of it.

"NO!" Suddenly everything stopped; Drake's cries stopped, the pressure on Diana's shoulders lifted, the voice in her heart ceased. Diana blinked slowly and turned as Drake sat up and blinked at her. Her eyes caught sight of something and she gaped, causing Drake to look down. He lifted his real arm and stared at it, and then raised his other one to compare.

"How in the world…" Diana breathed, meeting his equally shocked expression. Just then they both looked at the baby, and Drake began to stand.

"We need to get out of here," he urged, "Grab the baby, and run." Diana nodded and stood. She inched forward, snatched up the baby, and turned and bolted. As soon as the baby's hand fell from the Gaiaphage, the weight regained and she stumbled a bit. She looked back at Drake and saw his pale face, but he urged her forward. They bolted, further and further away, until finally they saw light ahead. The two burst out of the cave opening, the baby held tight to his mother's chest.

Diana almost collapsed right there, but Drake urged her to keep going. The coyote was nowhere to be seen, and the two kept running and running, until finally their legs gave and they collapsed. Diana gasped for air, her chest burning. They were far away from the Darkness, but it was as if she could still feel it, hear it in the back of her mind. Drake recognized the look on her face and nodded.

"I know." Eventually their breathing calmed down a little, and the two looked at each other, and then back at the baby.

"I thought I knew what his power was…" Diana started quietly, shaking her head, "I mean, I had a guess. But now… after that… It's impossible…" Drake moved closer slightly, looking down at the boy. The baby grinned and giggled up at him, reaching out a hand. He shifted uneasily away.

"What is he?" Drake muttered, glaring at him. This kid, just this kid, had made him give up his arm and endanger his own life. For what? So they could go beg Sam to let them go back, which might not even work?

"I just said I don't know," Diana snapped calmly, earning a slightly glare.

"Well figure it out! This thing just made me give up everything-"

"He didn't make you do anything, you did it yourself," Diana interrupted. Drake glared at her and growled, but surprisingly didn't try to strangle her. Instead he looked down at the baby.

"But now we might be able to go back," Diana pointed out, stroking the baby's hair. Drake sighed, glaring at nothing.

"Yeah, maybe." Diana glared at him. It was quiet.

"But thanks for doing that." Drake scoffed a bit. It was silent again, and the two looked at each other. Their eyes met and locked. And then he was cradling her face with his human hands, attacking her lips hungrily. Diana met him evenly, not noticing again or not registering the baby, who should be too young to know how to crawl, wiggling out of her arms and giving the two room.

Diana tangled her now free hands into Drake's hair, nibbling on his bottom lip as he pressed into her, making her lie down. One of his arms held him up by her head while the other hand held onto her hip. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she tilted her head to meet him, reveling that she didn't have to worry about that creepy whip of his. She felt his hand start to roam slightly and Diana pushed his shoulders away. Drake broke away from her, both of them breathing heavily. Drake raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"We- I can't," she told him. Drake scowled and started to pull away, but Diana held onto his shoulders and glared a him.

"I'm scared, alright? Sue me," she snapped, "Besides, it's a little weird, you know… with him…" They both turned to look at the baby who giggled as soon as their attention was on them and held out his chubby arms to them. Diana sat up, pushing Drake slightly off of her, and picked up the Kid, bouncing him slightly. Drake sighed and looked around before standing.

"Well, we might as well start going," he grumbled, "There's no telling what Sam'll say, and we need to find out before we get dark if we need to find another place to stay." Diana nodded and stood, and together they started walking, not exactly knowing what direction they were heading. Drake glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"So, we never found out a name for him." Diana looked down at the baby, who yawned. She smiled and ran a hand through his golden locks.

"Yeah… but it will come to us." Drake raised an eyebrow at her questioningly before turning back to the front, digging his hands in his pockets. He would never admit it, but he felt slightly relieved to have both of his arms back, though he knew he would miss his terrifying Whip Hand.

"What will we tell him when he starts to talk?" he said suddenly, gaining Diana's attention. Drake gestured around them, to the empty desert, the bluish wall in the distance.

"How will we explain all this?" Diana thought for a moment and looked down at the baby before smirking a bit.

"That's an easy one." Drake gave her a confused look, and she chuckled, shaking her head before looking down at the baby's beautiful, peaceful face.

"Just a few simple words. Whenever he's confused, all we have to tell him; It's the FAYZ, baby." It's just the FAYZ."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo... I feel like I left it off at a really weird place, and there were still things I wanted to explain and add soooo I'm seriously contemplating a sequel... Suggestions? Yes, no? I feel agitated at this, because I want... I don't know... I feel like something's missing, so I might do another one. But tell me! Should I? If so, any suggestions? Hope you liked it, review and things, byeeeeeeeeeeee!<strong>


End file.
